The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Diascia plant, botanically known as Diascia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLEDI04018’.
The new Diascia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new upright and freely branching Diascias with numerous attractive flowers, and good garden performance.
The new Diascia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2003 of an unnamed proprietary seedling of Diascia hybrida, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary seedling of Diascia hybrida identified as code number SG 3, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Diascia was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventor in November, 2003, in an controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since November, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Diascia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.